vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Phineas e Ferb
Estados Unidos |idioma = Inglês |transmissão = 17 de agosto de 2007 1 de fevereiro de 2008 - 2014(em todo o mundo) |temporadas = 4 |episódios = 92}}Phineas and Ferb é uma sitcom animada americana. Originalmente exibida como uma prévia em 17 de agosto de 2007 no Disney Channel, a série segue Phineas Flynn e seu meio-irmão inglês Ferb Fletcher durante as férias escolares de verão. Todos os dias os companheiros constroem um grande projeto, o que irrita a irmã controladora dos dois, Candace, que tenta contar à mãe dos irmãos. A série segue um sistema de enredo padrão; em todos os episódios ocorre a exibição de piadas, e o sub-enredo quase sempre envolve o animal de estimação dos personagens principais, Perry o Ornitorrinco como um agente secreto — nomeado de "Agente P" — que luta com seu arqui-inimigo Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, um cientista do mal. Os dois enredos se cruzam no final para apagar todos os vestígios do projeto dos garotos antes que Candace possa mostrá-lo para sua mãe, o que deixa a menina frustrada. Os criadores Dan Povenmire e Jeff "Swampy" Marsh trabalharam juntos anteriormente em Rocko's Modern Life, da Nickelodeon. Os dois também dublam dois personagens do sub-enredo da série: Major Monograma e Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Phineas e Ferb foi elaborada quando Povenmire esboçou um garoto triangular — o modelo para Phineas — em um restaurante. Povenmire e Marsh elaboraram o conceito da série juntos e ofereceram a série à várias redes por dezesseis anos até conseguirem a exibição no Disney Channel. O sitcom também é conhecido por seus números musicais, que têm aparecido em quase todos os episódios desde "Flop Starz". Os gerentes da Disney apreciaram a canção presente no episódio, "Gitchee, Gitchee Goo", e pediram para que canções estivessem presentes em cada episódio. Os criadores compõem e gravam as canções, variando o ritmo da canção de acordo com o episódio. As canções da série receberam quatro indicações para o Emmy: em 2008 para a canção-tema e para a canção "I Ain't Got Rhythm" e em 2010 para a canção "Come Home, Perry". A série ganhou vários admiradores adultos. Dentre as celebridades adultas que admiram a série estão Bob Eubanks, Anthony LaPaglia, Ben Stiller, Chaka Khan, and Jake Gyllenhaal. Phineas e Ferb está atualmente em sua terceira temporada. Em 25 de agosto de 2011, o show ganhou uma nova temporada no Disney Channel, um possível spin-off e um filme para a série. Em 9 de novembro seguinte, o canal anunciou novos episódios para a quarta temporada a serem lançados até 2014. Antecedentes e contexto thumb|left|Desenhado em [[Papel kraft|papel pardo, o primeiro desenho de Phineas possui um rápido crescimento das características do personagem e do esboço do estilo artístico.]] Dan Povenmire, co-criador de Phineas and Ferb, inspirou-se em sua infância, vivida em Mobile, Alabama, onde sua mãe lhe dizia para nunca perder um dia do verão. Para ficar ocupado, Povenmire construiu projetos como para cavar buracos e filmes caseiros. Ele comentou: "Minha mãe deixava eu usar cortinas pretas na nossa sala de estar que serviria como espaço sideral. Eu iria pendurar modelos de naves especiais para meus curtas que filmei com uma câmera Super 8". Ele era considerado um prodígio artistíco e exibiu seus desenhos em várias exposições de arte. Enquanto isso, Marsh cresceu em uma família grande. Assim como Povenmire, Marsh passou os verões explorando e participando de várias atividades diferentes, a fim de divertir. Enquanto frequentava a Universidade do Sul da Califórnia, Povenmire começou a publicar uma tirinha diária nomeada de Life Is a Fish, e recebeu dinheiro da mercadoria projetada com base em sua série. Ele desistiu e, a partir daí, ele começou a atrair pessoas na rua para ganhar a vida, até ele ser chamado por Tommy Chong para trabalhar em uma pequena parte da animação do filme Far Out Man. Daí, o co-criador da série começou a trabalhar com animação profissionalmente, trabalhando em desenhos como Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Marsh se tornou vice-presidente de vendas e marketing em uma empresa de informática, até ele decidir sair. Um amigo o ajudou a montar um portifólio e a entrar no ramo da animação. thumb|140px|direita|O [[Disney Channel foi a primeira rede a dar uma chance a série, embora recusou-a na primeira vez que Dan Povenmire ofereceu-a ao canal.]] Povenmire e Marsh trabalharam juntos pela primeira vez como [[designer gráfico|artistas de layout]] em The Simpsons. Os dois possuiam os mesmos gostos musicais e humorísticos e se tornaram amigos rapidamente. Eles continuaram a amizade trabalhando como um time de escrita na série Rocko's Modern Life, da Nickelodeon, onde conceberam a ideia principal para o desenho. Phineas and Ferb foi elaborada quando Povenmire comia um jantar no restaurante Wild Thyme em South Pasadena, Califórnia, e desenhou um rápido esboço de um "garoto triangular" em folha de papel pardo. Ele rasgou o desenho e ligou para Marsh naquela noite e disse que ele achava que os dois tinham o próprio show. O doodle do garoto triangular provocou um rápido desenvolvimento de personagens e projetos. Povenmire decidiu que seu esboço "parecia como um Phineas", e nomeou Ferb depois de conhecer um amigo que "possui mais ferramentas que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo". Os dois criadores basearam seus personagens em formas angulares em homenagem ao animador e diretor de Looney Tunes Tex Avery, acrescentando formas geométricas para complementar. As tentativas iniciais de exibição da série falharam e, embora eles permanecendo comprometidos com o conceito, Povenmire e Marsh começaram a se afastar depois do trabalho em Rocko's Modern Life. Marsh mudou-se para Londres e trabalhou em outros projetos, dentre eles Postman Pat e Bounty Hamster. Povenmire trabalhou na série de horário nobre da Fox Family Guy, sempre com o portifólio de Phineas and Ferb para oferecê-la mais tarde à redes como Cartoon Network e Fox Kids. As duas recusaram o show, acreditando que a série era muito complexa para ser trabalhada. Povenmire insistiu e ofereceu-a à Nickelodeon, onde foi considerada como de alto nível pelos executivos do canal, porém também recusou novamente com o motivo de ser muito complicada. Depois de 16 anos de tentativas, ele levou a série à Disney, que não aceitou imediatamente a série, porém disse a Dan que eles iriam manter o pacote. Ele assumiu que estava disposto à não negociar mais e não trabalhar mais na série, consciente de que a frase dita pela rede significava "jogar no lixo mais tarde", porém a Disney deu uma chance à série. Dan comentou: "A Disney foi a primeira a dizer: 'Vamos ver se você consegue fazer isso em 11 minutos'. Fizemos no episódio piloto e eles disseram: 'Vamos ver se você consegue por 26 episódios'". Povenmire estava inicialmente precoupado que seu trabalho em Family Guy (show adulto conhecido pelo seu humor inculto) fosse afetar a Disney, que trabalha para crianças. No entanto, Adam Bonett, do Disney Channel, disse que era um fã da série e que apreciou a conexão dele na série. Produção Estilo de escrita O programa utiliza quatro escritores principais para apresentar ideias para a história de acordo com "regras rígidas" de produção, tais como a restrição de que os planos das personagens nunca aparentem serem "mágicos". As histórias são revisadas em sessões semanais às segundas-feiras e então simultaneamente roteirizadas e esquematizadas com desenhos que servirão de base para a animação. Um rascunho bastante primitivo é feito antes destes esquemas, mostrando pouco mais do que sugestões de cenas e diálogos. Os escritores então reúnem-se para um passo-a-passo do esquema na frente de todo o elenco, cujas reações às piadas são avaliadas antes das correções serem feitas. Os escritores também incluem piadas recorrentes características do programa em todos os episódios, que são geralmente falas das personagens. Quase todos os episódios são contidos em dois segmentos de onze minutos. Aspectos visuais e animação [[Ficheiro:PhineasFerbPaint designs.jpg|thumb|right|Comparativo do desenho original (acima) e da versão final animada (abaixo) de uma das cenas da sequência de abertura.]] Os estúdios Rough Draft Studios, Wang Film Productions, Synergy Animation e Hong Ying Animation — localizados na Carolina do Norte, Taiwan e Xangai, respectivamente — foram os usados para a animação em 2D, realizada com o software Toon Boom. Povenmire ficou responsável da maior parte da direção da produção, juntamente com Zac Moncrief e Robert Hughes. A série também possui características artísticas do animador Tex Avery como formas geométricas presentes nos personagens, objetos e cenários. Dan Povenmire disse: "Tem um toque de Tex Avery lá, ele possuia muito esse estilo gráfico". Triângulos também são incluídos como um easter egg no cenário de todos os episódios, algumas vezes em árvores ou nas construções dos personagens principais. Cores brilhantes também é uma característica de Phineas and Ferb. Marsh elaborou: "O conceito no final do dia foi doce. Uma coisa que eu acho que funciona muito bem é que nossos personagens são brilhantes e com cores de doces, e nossos cenários são uma representação muito mais realista do mundo: o verde suave da grama, as madeiras naturais da cerca... Tudo que fazemos tem que estar relacionado com a realidade". Os designers procuraram fazer personagens simples, de modo que as crianças pudessem desenhá-los. Os personagens também foram criados para serem reconhecidos à distância, uma técnica baseada na ideia de Matt Groening de fazer personagens reconhecíveis pela silhueta. Enredo [[Ficheiro:Downtown Mobile 2008 01.jpg|thumb|left|Povenmire buscou inspiração para o show na sua infância vivida em Mobile, Alabama.]] O show segue as aventuras dos meios-irmãos Phineas Flynn (Vincent Martella) e Ferb Fletcher (Thomas Sangster), que vivem na cidade fictícia de Danville, em algum lugar na área dos três estados. Sua irmã mais velha, Candace Flynn (Ashley Tisdale), é obcecada com duas coisas ao longo do show. Uma delas é ver o "fracasso" dos esquemas e ideias de Phineas e Ferb, geralmente chamando sua mãe para ver as atividades dos meninos em uma tentativa de deixá-los em apuros, mas nunca é bem sucedido por causa de eventos que ocorrem em outra subtrama. A segunda é que ela é obcecada por um rapaz chamado Jeremy que ela quer que seja seu namorado. Enquanto isso, os meninos tem um ornitorrinco de estimação, Perry, que atua como um agente secreto de uma organização do governo de animais chamada O.W.C.A. ("Organization Without a Cool Acronym", em português "Organização Sem Uma Sigla Bacana"), lutando contra o Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. O humor da série se baseia em piadas corridas que são utilizadas em cada episódio com pequenas variações. Por exemplo, vários episódios apresentam um adulto perguntando á Phineas se ele é jovem demais para estar realizando alguma atividade complexa, à qual ele responde "Sim, sim eu sou." Além disso, Phineas e Ferb, juntamente com outros personagens, antes de iniciar suas invenções, perguntam: "Ei, cadê o Perry?". Os confrontos de Perry e Doofenshmirtz levam geralmente à destruição ou desaparecimento de qualquer invenção do dia de Phineas e Ferb. Os aspectos de humor da série são destinados aos adultos, incluindo suas freqüentes referências á cultuta popular. O co-criador Dan Povenmire, procurou criar um show que fosse menos atrevido do que Family Guy — tendo trabalhado anteriormente no show — mas tinha a confiança mesmo no ritmo cômico, empregando humor em olhares vazios, rostos inexpressivos e trocadilhos. Povenmire descreve o show como uma combinação de Family Guy e SpongeBob SquarePants. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, o outro co-criador, disse que o programa não foi criado apenas para crianças, mas simplesmente não exclundo-as como um público-alvo. Elenco Phineas e Ferb são dublados por Vincent Martella e Thomas Sangster, respectivamente. Sangster é um dos muitos atores britânicos do elenco, Marsh viveu no Reino Unido durante sete anos, e desenvolveu um gosto pelos britânicos. O resto do elenco inclui Ashley Tisdale como sua irmã, Candace; Dee Bradley Baker como Perry o Ornitorrinco e Perry simplesmente, como Phineas chama; Caroline Rhea como Linda Flynn-Fletcher, que é a mãe de Phineas e Candace, e madrasta de Ferb; Jack McBrayer como Irving que admira Phineas e Ferb, e é o criador do fã site de Phineas e Ferb; Kelly Hu como a melhor amiga de Candace, Stacy; os criadores Dan Povenmire como Dr. Doofenshmirtz e Jeff "Swampy" Marsh como Major Monogram, respectivamente; Tyler Mann como Carl, estagiário e ajudante do Major Monogram; Alyson Stoner como Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, uma menina doce que é a líder das "garotas companheiras" e tem uma queda por Phineas (é revelado que a família de Isabella é "judaica mexicana" e mora no outro lado da rua da casa dos Flynn-Fletchers) e Mitchel Musso como Jeremy, a paixão de Candace, então mais tarde o namorado dela. A organização de elenco da série foi responsável por selecionar a maioria dos atores e atrizes que iriam dublar as personagens, a escolha dos atores como Vincent Martella e Mitchel Musso para os papéis principais foi baseado na popularidade. Personagens thumb|Um [[ornitorrinco foi incluído na série devido a sua atraente participação.]] Os personagens principais vivem em uma família misturada, um tema considerado como muito utilizado na programação infantil e que refletia a criação de Marsh. Ele disse que o cenário familiar "não era importante para a vida das crianças. Eles são uma grande família misturada e é tudo que precisamos saber". A escolha de um ornitorrinco como o mascote da família foi igualmente inspirada pela utlização na mídia. O mascote também possui a liberdade de fazer coisas "pra cima", já que "ninguém sabe muito sobre eles". Marsh chamou os personagens de "legais, engraçados" e considerou-os como "não mesquinhos". De acordo com Povenmire, o diretor de animação da série, Rob Hughes, concordou: "Em todas as outras séries há um personagem mesquinho e estúpido, porém não existe nesse show". O Enorme Sucesso Phineas e Ferb não era muito promissora. Não se esperavam muitos fãs da série, por isso o primeiro contrato cobria apenas um ano. Mas o sucesso foi estrondoso. Em uma semana, 450 horas de Phineas e Ferb tinham sido assistidas por mais de 400.000 espectadores. O primeiro boneco de Perry, o ornitorrinco, vendeu 125 exemplares em cinco dias úteis (não respectivamente). Para se ter uma idéia, se somássemos todas as visualizações de todos os vídeos de Phineas e Ferb no YouTube, teríamos algo aproximado a 450.000.000. A maioria dos vídeos fica na casa dos 20.000, mas pelo menos 1/2 deles já atingiu a marca de 40.000 visualizações. Dublagem Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio de dublagem: Delart, RJ Direção de dublagem: Hércules Franco, Manolo Rey, Flávia Fontenelle (3ª e 4ª) Tradução: Manolo Rey,Jane Kelly (1ª) Canção de abertura (Intérprete): Marcelo Rezende Direção musical: Félix Ferrá Créditos da dobragem portuguesa: Estúdio de dublagem: Estúdio da SIC Direção de dublagem: Carlos Freixo Tradução: Rita Santos Canção de abertura (Intérprete): Paulo Martins Direção musical: Pedro Gonçalves Vot-Inator Top 10 Notas: Este top é só de Portugal, não é Internacional. O nome das missões e dos episódios estão em Português Europeu. Este Top foi feito por Votação no Site Oficial do Disney Channel Portugal na secção As Missões Top Secret do Agente P. Curiosidades * No episódio "Thaddeu e Thor", Thadeu e Thor se parecem com Phineas e Ferb. * No episódio "O Verão é Pra Você", quando Phineas tenta procurar algumas coisas na areia para chegar a Danville, ele acha uma esponja e uma estrela-do-mar, é uma referência a Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada, desenho en que um dos produtores trabalhava. * No episódio "Invasão dos Raptores do Ferb", quando Candace coloca a roupa para lavar, chama Phineas de Ferb. (Esse erro só aconteceu no Brasil) *No episódio"Aquário no Quintal", quando Dr. Doofenshimirtz e Perry duelam com a salsicha e o linguição, parecem duelar com sabre de luz e quando o Dr. Doofenshmirtz pareceu levitar um objeto é referecia a Guerra nas Estrelas. * Em qualquer todos os episódios, quando Phineas e Ferb constroem as suas coisas, as pessoas ficam dizendo que são suas, usando as invenções de Phineas e Ferb, como no episódio "Esconde-Esconde", Phineas e Ferb constroem uma máquina de encolher, mas quando fica na mesa da mãe de Isabella, Doofenshmirtz tenta acabar com Perry o ornitorrinco com o insetolhômetro, mas Perry destrói ele, e acaba de novo com Perry de que transformou a máquina de encolher numa alta-destruição e no episódio "O Ataque da Irmã Gigante", quando Phineas e Ferb constroem o elixir do crescimento, e está lá em cima do prédio do Doofenshmirtz, o P.P. e Blanca Tixou da miuda perfeita tentam brigar dizendo que é de si. * Candace usou a roupa do Perry 3 vezes, nos episódios "Montanha-Russa: O Musical", "O Brinquedo Inativo" e "Perry Põe Um Ovo" * No episódio "O Traje de Gala", Major diz ao Perry que ele vai ganhar um vaso de natal do Dr. Doofenshmirtz, e no "Especial de Natal", Doofenshmirtz realmente deu o vaso à Perry, nos créditos. *Na maioria dos episódios, quando Phineas vai receber o material que pediu para fazer as construções o vendedor pergunta: “Vocês não são muito novos para...” (substituir as reticências por o que Phineas e Ferb estiverem construíndo) e Phineas sempre responde: “Sim, diz que sim”. *Após o primeiro Cliptástico, sempre que Candace ou Vanessa fazem alguma referência com "ferrar" alguém, o coro da canção "FRITOS" é ouvida, logo após o pronunciamento dessa palavra "FRITO". *Doofenshmirtz usa tatuagem de maldade, como mostra no episódio "Chez Ornitorrinco". *No episódio "Montanha-Russa: O Musical", após a canção de Doofenshmirtz uma bailarina pergunta se podia pegar o filho à escola. Mas se a série passa-se no verão, como é que o filho podia estar na escola? *O guitarrista Slash, ex-Guns N' Roses e atualmente em carreira solo compôs a música "Kick It Up a Notch" especialmente para o filme Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension". *No episódio "Vamos Jogar?", Doofenshmirtz conta a história do cão de seu pai para Perry, disfarçado de cão, citando também a história do gnomo de jardim, dizendo: “Você lembra da outra história do meu vizinho e...”, mas como ele iria se lembrar se Perry foi o único que ouviu e Doofenshmirtz não sabia que o cachorro era Perry? (Nota: em Portugal, Doofenshmirtz não se refere a Perry quando diz isto, na versão portuguesa ele diz "...voçês lembram-se dessa história...") *No filme, Doofenshmirtz diz que detesta Arroz doce porque é esquisito e também no filme ele diz que adora pé de moleque. *O prédio do Doofenshmirtz tem a mesma forma da cabeça do Ferb. *Doofenshmirtz coleciona moedas só por precaução caso as máquinas vendedoras façam uma revolução, como ele mesmo diz no filme. *Phineas e Ferb nunca brigaram e nunca discutiram. *Phineas quase sempre fala o nome de Ferb mais Ferb só falou o nome de Phineas duas vezes, a primeira sendo no episódio "Festa na Praia Com Gnomos de Jardim", quando ele canta a música "Praia no Quintal", e a segunda vez no "Senhoras e Senhores, Com Vocês, Max Modem!", quando ele diz "Phineas, eu já sei o que vamos fazer hoje". *Candace é alérgica a laticínios e pastinaca silvestre, como mostra nos episódios "Candace Perde a Cabeça" e "Hoje É Dia De Circo". *No episódio "Viva Doofânia", o Major Monograma canta a música "Isso Quer Dizer Que Você Gamou", de Phineas e Ferb, tambem em outro episodio ele canta a musica esteja pronto para as Betys *Ferb e seu avô são praticamente iguais, sem contar o fato de que o segundo é meio careca, tem cabelos brancos e bigodes. *Phineas e Doofenshmirtz são parecidos tendo os dois formato de triângulo na cabeça, cabelo parecido e boas idéias. *"O Verão foi feito para você" Foi cantada no começo uma música de abertura falando "o verão é pra você" sendo que no próprio episódio o nome não é esse. *(mesmo episódio que anterior) Stacy tem primas no Japão , e a dança da música "Bem Vindo à Tóquio" tem a referência a música Caramelldansen e tambem o ritmo da música tambem lembra. * No episódio "Banca de Limonada", Candace só tem 4 contactos no celular. *"Phineas e Ferb - Através da 2ª Dimensão (filme)" Doofeshnmirtz não consegue perceber que tal ornitorrinco é Perry quando ele está sem chapéu. *(mesmo filme) Perry deveria ser chamado Bartholomeu. *(mesmo filme) Todos os agentes tem um "panfleto" que guia as pessoas a como agirem se descobriram que seus animais de estimação são agentes. *Doonfeshmirtz pode ser o ex-namorado da mãe de Phineas, considerando que Phineas e Doofeshnmirtz são parecidos e que a mãe de Phineas já namorou Doofeshnmirtz, mas no filme Phineas e Ferb Através da 2ª Dimensão, Phineas e Ferb não conheciam Doofeshnmirtz, e também chamando-o de dr. D. *O filme Phineas e Ferb Através da 2ª Dimensão, comprova que o Dr. Doofenshmirtz sempre usa um botão de auto-destruição em suas invenções. *Linda já foi uma grande estrela do pop quando jovem chamada Lindana *No episódio Ídolo Pop quando Phineas e Ferb estavam em uma reunião quando um homem pergunta "Você não é muito novo para ser um ídolo pop?", Phineas fala que não. Homenagem No Reino Unido, o canal Disney Channel transmite uma série chamada Oscar and Michael's Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Show em homenagem a série animada norte-americana. A série mostra dois garotos tentando ser como Phineas e Ferb. Nessa série inglesa, eles mostram invenções como Phineas e Ferb fazem. Ela mostra também a criatividade e atualidade dos meninos. Músicas Phineas e Ferb tem várias músicas, umas muito famosas, como "Isso Quer Dizer que Você Gamou" do episódio "Ídolo Pop", a música tema da série e a música de Perry, o ornitorrinco; e também os dingos do Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, que vai mudando a partir do lugar que Heinz vai. No episódio "Ídolo Pop", Phineas e Ferb criam uma banda chamada Phineas e Ferb-Tones. No dia 16 de outubro de 2009, estreou nos EUA um especial chamado Cliptástico, onde foram escolhidas as dez melhores músicas, e a música "Isso Quer Dizer que Você Gamou" foi eleita a melhor canção da série e "Praia do Quintal" foi eleita a segunda melhor. Telefilme Um filme original Disney Channel chamado de Phineas e Ferb Através da Segunda Dimensão foi anunciado em 4 de Março de 2010 e sua estréia estava esperada para o verão de 2011 nos EUA e em Setembro de 2011 em outros países. No Brasil, sua estréia ocorreu no dia 21 de Agosto. Seu primeiro anúncio foi feito por Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, ele próprio anuciou o filme para os cinemas que ainda não tem data de lançamento. Outras mídias Videogame Um jogo de Phineas & Ferb foi lançado no dia 3 de fevereiro de 2009 para Nintendo DS. E dia 26/08/11 foi lançado o jogo 3D. Jogos on-line O site Disney.com.br/jogos, disponibiliza atualmente dois jogos tridimensionais de Phineas e Ferb: o primeiro baseado na série, e o segundo baseado no filme. Cinema Em 11 de Janeiro de 2011, o chefe mundial do canal Disney Channel Gary Marsh falou que um filme em live-action/animação baseado em on Phineas and Ferb estava em desenvolvimento. Invenções do desenho Prêmios e indicações 2012 Kids Choice Awards USA: NomeadoCategoria:Séries Categoria:Desenhos animados dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Programas do Disney Channel Categoria:Programas do Disney XD Categoria:Desenhos animados da década de 2000